Insensitive
by Rouge.Cagalli
Summary: AsuCaga. She comes to him, he moves away. Tell me, Athrun, could you teach me how to be as insensitive as you are? Oneshot.. Please read and review songfic.


**A/N:** This is a Athrun x Cagalli songfic and the featured song is Jann Arden's _Insensitive_. I chose this song with the thought of Athrun losing his affection for Cagalli, heart-wrenching, I say. Anyway, I don't know Gundam SEED or the characters involved, as well as the song featured in this fic. I also deny any affiliations whatsoever with their respective owners.

_Hey, Athrun... how can you be so unfeeling? _

_You're just so... You're so..._

**Insensitive**

Cagalli x Athrun

Athrun slowly opened his eyes. He found himself naked in his condo unit bed with Cagalli sleeping beside him. Looking at his bedside table, his alarm clock said it was already four in the afternoon. "Cagalli, Cagalli..." he tapped her bared shoulders.

The blond girl slowly peeped her eyes open. She looked at Athrun with a smile, "What time is it?"

"It's four o'clock," he replied. "And I still have work to do."

Cagalli wrapped her arms around Athrun's neck and captured his lips with a long, passionate kiss. She then made for his neck, caressing every inch of his skin, and down to his chest. The blond rested her head next to his heart, "C'mon, you can do that tomorrow. We haven't seen each other for weeks... and I missed you." She kissed him again, slowly pulling him down to bed.

"I said I have work to do, Cagalli. We can do this some other time," Athrun said sternly.

"Pretty, pretty please?" Cagalli batted her lashes playfully, still pulling him down closer to her. "Just for a few more hours?"

But Athrun's mind was not to be changed, "No." And he parted himself from her, and got out of bed. He made for the bathroom.

"Athrun?" Cagalli called out, holding out a blanket to her chest to cover herself. "Athrun, come back, would you?" 

But he simply pretended not to hear her.

_**How do you cool your lips,**_

_**After a summer's kiss?**_

_**How do you rid the sweat,**_

_**After the body bliss?**_

_**How do you turn your eyes,**_

_**From a romantic glare?**_

_**How do you block the sound of a voice,**_

_**You'd know anywhere...**_

Cagalli draped the blanket on her body, and followed Athrun to the bathroom. She found him just finished opening the tap in the shower. He was about to step in, when Cagalli pulled him closer from behind. Athrun's body felt cold, probably because he was wet already. And so, she neared him, so he'd feel her warmth. "I really missed being with you like this, Athrun..."

But he merely took her hands off him, "I know, you've been telling me that the whole time we were in bed."

The blond held a hand against her chest as she heard him say that. Yes, that hurt. That hurt a lot. It was kind of like the feeling one would get when they are stabbed squarely in the chest, only that Athrun's words penetrated deeper through her, all the way to the heart. No, much deeper than that. To the soul. But not wanting to show the man she loved that she was worried, she faked a smile and went out of the bathroom, to the kitchen.

Cagalli decided to prepare a quick meal for him, thinking that Athrun just got up the wrong side of bed. She raided the fridge, and found the ingredients she needed for her to cook. And after a few minutes, she had hot coffee with milk, a plate of Spanish Omelette, and a banana for dessert.

Athrun finally went out of the shower, and quietly said, "You taking a shower too?"

She looked up to him with a smile, "Umm... no. I'll take a shower at home."

"Fine," he said, and he went back to his room, not even looking at what Cagalli had prepared for him.

"Uhh... Athrun, I made a quick meal for---"

"Yeah, just leave it there. I'll have some of that later," he didn't even let her finish. "You go and get dressed. I have a meeting in an hour, I'll drive you off to your place before I go there."

She followed him to his room, and gathered her clothes scattered all over the floor. Cagalli laid them out on the bed, and began to dress up. From time to time, she would steal glances to Athrun, who was pre-occupied in fixing his tie. He was never good in fixing it on his own, and so she approached him, and grab the end of the tie.

"You'd never get to your meeting if you don't let me fix that, you know," said Cagalli, and she began to fix his tie. She stared at him, trying to catch his eye.

Athrun found it quite awkward, having Cagalli's gaze transfixed on him, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Cagalli smiled once more, "I just couldn't believe it was possible to fall in love with the same person over and over again."

The blue-haired man fell silent at this. He tried his best to to meet her amber eyes, that exuded the same warmth the summer sunshine gave. Cagalli noticed that Athrun had no other words to say, thus, she fell silent as well. And so they've been that way all the time they dressed up to go.

_**How do you numb your skin,**_

_**After the warmest touch?**_

_**How do you slow your blood,**_

_**After the body rush?**_

_**How do you free a soul,**_

_**After you found a friend?**_

_**How do you teach your heart it's a crime,**_

_**To fall in love again...**_

A few more minutes passed and the spell of dumbness between them was broken. Athrun looked strapping with his black suit, over his dark blue tie, and his shiny black shoes. Cagalli looked at her boyfriend, and then stared at herself. She was wearing a red tank top, tight blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. The comparison was worlds apart.

Athrun grabbed his briefcase and made for the door, not even taking a second look at her. Cagalli can tell that he was in a rush, indeed. She chased after him to his red convertible, "Hey, wait for me!"

"Get in the car," Athrun told her as he started his engine. "I'm going to be late."

Cagalli jumped on to the passenger's seat just in time, "Sorry, won't happen again!"

He said nothing, and the car rolled away. Cagalli still found herself staring at Athrun as he drove. She studied every line of his face, memorizing every single detail, so when they part, he'd always be in her mind.

Athrun caught her staring and asked, "What's the matter?"

She smiled, "I'm just so happy I'm with you again. I love you, Athrun."

The blue-haired young mad rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's naivety, "You're such a kid, Cagalli. You wear your heart on your sleeve."

Cagalli pouted her lips jokingly, "I see no reason why!"

She made to hold his free hand, but Athrun moved it out of her grasp, "I'm driving. I can't hold hands with you right now."

And so, Cagalli put her hands together on her lap, and was silent for the rest of their drive to her house.

_**Oh, you probably won't remember me,**_

_**It's probably ancient history**_

_**I'm one of the chosen few  
Who wear their head, and fell for you**_

_**I'm out of vogue, I'm out of touch  
I fell too fast, I feel too much**_

_**I thought that you might have**_

_**Some advice to give on how to be insensitive...**_

"Here we are," Athrun said to her, breaking the silence that has been lingering above them. He turned the engine off and got off the car.

Cagalli did the same thing, and she ran to grab Athrun's arm, as they made for the doorstep.

When they were finally upfront, they stood parallel to each other, Cagalli staring at Athrun, still trying to catch his eye. But much to her dismay, he wouldn't let it.

"Here's my stop," she smiled at him yet again. "Thanks for driving me off. Call me when you get home, 'mmkay?"

"Bye now," Athrun said to her as he made for his car.

But even before he could take a step away, Cagalli hugged him from behind. "If you can't kiss me back, can't you at least give me a hug goodbye, then?"

Athrun turned around and surrounded her with his arms. _Yes, even this feels different..._ Cagalli said to herself. _It's cold... so cold._

With a last attempt to draw him near, a tear fell from her eye, but as he was already on his way back to his car, Athrun didn't see it. Cagalli turned the key to the door and entered the empty house. Even before she could take another step, she fell to her knees, crying the tears that have been struggling to break free since Athrun woke her in his condo. The tears that wanted to fall when he shoved her away and out of the shower. When he didn't even touch the meal she prepared for him. When he refused to let her hold his hand. And finally, the tears that he didn't see falling when she felt his frigid arms around her.

"Oh, Athrun..." she struggled to say between sobs. Cagalli wrapped her arms around herself. She felt cold, so cold. "You're just so... you're so..."

Even before she could finish her sentence, Cagalli heard Athrun's car drive away from her. Farther and farther away, until it was heard no more.

"Could you teach me how to be as insensitive as you are?"

_**Oh, I really should have known,**_

_**By the time you drove me home,**_

_**By the vagueness in your eyes,**_

_**Your casual goodbyes,**_

_**By the chill in your embrace,**_

_**The expression on your face,**_

_**That told me, maybe you might have**_

_**Some advice to give on how to be insensitive...**_

**-FIN-**

**Blanchie's notes:**

Yay! Another fic done in a day! Please pardon the steamy make-out thingies at the beginning. I just had to put that so as to match the mood of the song. And the way Cagalli acted all throughout the story, please pardon that too. Yeah, she could be the irritating girlfriend who likes to tail around his man. But as Athrun said above, she was wearing her heart in her sleeve, so you can't really blame her now, can you? Thanks a million for taking time to read this, and I do hope you enjoyed doing so, not just because of the beginning (if that was what attracted you to read it, that is), but because it tells us of how much a girl can be a fool for the man she loves. And how painful it is to have the one you love feel so near, yet so distant. And I'm talking nonsense again, so I'd better end this now. Again, thank you for reading. Please rate, 'mmkay? (hugs readers)

PS: This songfiction is dedicated most especially to rakuenakai, my fellow-Cagalli in GSR. Me misses you, Rai-chan! and yeah, Athruns are insensitive. (winks) I made this out of the frustration you and I had combined! Those insensitive jerks, throw 'em in the bottomless pit!!! JK!


End file.
